Forgotten
by The Daughter of Night
Summary: Annika Cameron, a 15 year old girl trying to live her life to its fullest after her family had forgotten her entire existence. Only problem, she decides to return to her hometown where she encounters her imprint, her brother, and possibly the start to an actual chance of reconnecting with her family. Only thing stopping her. Fear of rejection, that is until she meets Jacob Black.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter I

Third Person P.O.V.

Green was all Annika saw and she couldn't help but think La Push had never looked this beautiful before. Until she began to take in her surroundings a little closer and realized she was almost home.

The only thoughts racing in Ana's head were 'what if's'. Like what if they remembered her? What if they didn't remember her? What if they forgot she ever existed? What if they were gone? What if...

She could only shake the thoughts from her head as she saw her childhood home approaching and was now panicking about every scenario that could come out of this. The only emotion left in her was telling her to run, but she couldn't, it was as if her body was on autopilot and all she could do was collect her stuff, pay the taxi, and walk up the steps to her home. If she could still call it that.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the knob, only to find it locked before she went looking for the spare key, eyes full of shock as she found it taped under the window sill, right where she left it. "I can do it," Her pulse raced as she slid the key in and unlocked the door, hearing a soft, but audible click and she pushed the door open.

Taking a cautious step forward and called out for anybody, only to find the house empty. Her sigh was soft, but had echoed throughout her empty house as she continued on her path up the stairs and stood in front of her room, wondering what was on the other side. Years ago she could've imagined her lavender themed room, but now could only hope was a room with a bed.

Surprise was the only feeling she's been getting consecutively when she opened the door to find herself back into her old life with the soft purple walls, the glow-in-the-dark stars still up on her ceiling, her stuffed animals, everything. Upon further inspection, she found it in tip-top shape, not a single layer of dust, nor a single item moved, but the only question she wanted to ask was why. Why was her room still in perfect condition?

Ana stood in the same spot for a while before her exhaustion got to her and she soon fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

Jared stood, several feet away from his unoccupied house, sadness filling him. He wished his parents would go back to the way they were before everything happened, before the accident. But it had taken such a big toll on the three of the them that he couldn't help but understand. Yet all he wished was for his family to come back together, but so far his advances had gotten him nowhere.

He finally moved from his spot, entering through the back door only to find a tall, russet skinned girl at the stove. Shock was one word to describe what he was feeling, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity even though he had never seen her before.

"Who are you?" The girl jumped, surprise clearly showing in her somewhat familiar features, but Jared still couldn't help but stare her down; unsure of who she was and what she was doing in his home.

"I'm Annika, don't you remember me?" Confusion had began to fill into his mind, who was Annika? He shook his head and the two stood, staring at each, eye for eye, not backing down before 'Annika' broke away to blink.

"Take a trip back to memory lane, then come question me about who I am." She spun on her heel, a plate balanced on one arm and a drink in the other as she walked back up the stairs as if she owned the place.

Jared stood, dumbfounded before remembering the family photo album and made it his priority to find out who this girl was and what she was doing here.

What appeared to be hours of searching was only half an hour before he found the book hidden out of sight on the shelf beneath the clock. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he flipped through it finding blank page after blank page. He didn't understand why the girl told him to look through the album when there was nothing inside until several photos fell out and a folded sheet of paper when he flipped the book upside down.

Jared flipped through the photos first, each and every single one of them with a young boy and girl. As he looked closer, he began to see a large resemblance to himself in the small picture and flipped it around to see if there was anything on the back.

"Jared & me having a great time! I wish life could be this easy or fun all the time- But Mom & Dad hated fun.

Jared- 11 years old

Me- 8 years old".

Each picture was captioned in a similar sense, all holding ages and a statement about how she wished for something, but Jared couldn't put his finger on the thin line he was trying to grasp when he was pulled back into a flashback.

* * *

The girl stood on the other side of the table giggling, "I'm sorry Jared, but I had too!"

"Had too!?" Jared rolled his eyes exaggeratingly, letting his sister know he wasn't actually mad at her, yet continued to play with her, pretending to chase her around the house before they ended out in the backyard and lied down on the grass.

"Today was fun." He nodded.

"I wish Mom and Dad would let up sometimes, I never really understood why we have to keep living like this." The girl shrugged, not having an answer.

"Hey," Young Jared turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't forget about me?" He turned to look at the little girl who was staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, Ana. I promise."

* * *

Jared jolted back into the present, eyes glazed over as he tried to recall the memory, but still couldn't associate the girl with anything before picking up what looked to be a letter and read through it.

"To Jared or anyone who ever finds this,

if you guys ever realize that I'm gone, then it's because I kind of, moved. The teachers found out that I was much more smarter than anticipated and with the help of the rest of the administrators, they sent me to a good school. It's all the way in Boston, I'm going. I'm going and I'm going to finish high school there. I'm not sure if I'll come back, but the chances are pretty high. I am actually hoping someone finds this, probably no one will even bother now, but if you do, I'm all the way in Boston if you want to contact me. I love you guys even if it isn't reciprocated, bye.

~ Annika Cameron".

All that was going through Jared's mind was the last word in the letter, or the name. Cameron. His last name. And that was when the pieces finally clicked.

She wasn't a stray girl who just happened to find herself in his life, she was his younger sister. It was so much more sense, the last name, the age, the features, and yet he couldn't figure out why he didn't recognize her. But all he could do was sit in the exact same position trying to solve the logic, but it was no use. Because there isn't any, not without her input.

Jared took a deep breath when realizing what he had to do and began ascending the steps, heart pounding faster the closer he got until he stood in front of a door he's always saw, yet never questioned and was beginning to wonder why. He stood, hand raised at the door before coming down softly to knock three times and the door opened soundlessly with the brown-eyed russet meeting his gaze as she stepped aside.

* * *

A/N: I know I said TGP was going to be my last story, but I was going through my USB drive and found this and thought why not put it out. I'm not updating this regularly, it's more of a when I have time or feel like it as I'm still updating on this account and several others. But hai, how's life? Updates will be at random so put this on alert if you want to know what happens next, or something. And while you're at it, check out my other stories, like "The Golden Promise", skip "The Silver Promise" because I'm in the process of rewriting/reediting it.

Review! Till Next Time! :)

 _Uploaded: 03.30.16_

 _Word Count (w/out A/N): 1,369_

 _Edited: 03.30.16 / 05.08.16_


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella wouldn't be the main focus, but alas I don't own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter II

Third Person P.O.V.

The two said nothing as they took their seats on the small bed, neither willing to make the first move. Ana held a pillow in her arms, gaze moving across the room, not meeting the other boy's eyes while Jared's eyes were set on the girl, watching her curiously.

Jared sat, buzzing with a new sense of curiosity, there was something in him that just wanted to get to know the younger girl better, despite not knowing of her existence until today.

"Um, I'm Jared," The older of the two offered, not knowing how to start.

The girl finally turned her gaze upon him and gently smiled, "Annika, or Ana for short."

They both sat in complete silence for what felt like years when it was only a mere minute.

"Why can't I remember you?" Jared voiced, full of confusion.

"And why can I remember you?" The two biggest questions, and yet, no answers.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to break it," The girl scooted a little closer to her brother.

"And I didn't mean to leave." He turned to her, a smile gracing his features.

"Hey you came back," Ana shrugged.

"I wouldn't have had to if I had never left."

This time Jared shrugged, "Sometimes escape is the only path left."

"Can you-" Jared trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"What?" Ana pushed the older boy to continue.

"Can you, um, tell me about before? I tried to remember but everything's just a blank."

The girl nodded and moved from the foot of the bed and lied down, patting the spot next to her.

"I, um, it wasn't the best childhood, but it was mines… ours." The girl's eyes glazed over, tears brimming, ready to fall, but she continued nevertheless.

"Mom and Dad, they weren't always there. I don't know about now, but I remember growing up with just you. Paul too. I guess you could say we were the best of friends despite my age. Um, we always hung out, having the best time we could possibly have before we came back home.

They were always gone, drunk, or high. And they never really cared about us, but for some reason, they still kept us. And in some sick, twisted way, I guess they did care about us; they fed us, gave us shelter, and an education. The only wrongdoing was probably the lack of love, but I guess it never really mattered.

You made up for it, but things sometimes don't fall into place the way you want them to. Because one day, I guess I wasn't enough. You had stopped caring and I never found out why, but I could care less. Because it hurt, I didn't know what to do when they came up to me the scholar, but there was no one else left who would listen to me, be there for me when I needed them.

So I left, I left thinking that when I came back, then everything would be fixed. But Seth was right, it wasn't fixed.

"Seth Clearwater?" I nodded, "How did you run into him?"

"Our similar age and grade kind of helped I guess, but I had run into him walking in the forest one day I guess. And then all of a sudden, he was there for me. He filled the void, but it was never enough. He knew I was going to leave, but it didn't stop him from trying. And sometimes I think I should've listened to him. Because in the end, I was running away from problems I could've solved if I had only stayed.

… Because maybe, just maybe things might've turned out differently, but I- I honestly don't know. Things change, and people change, but the problems will always be there, they may change, but in the end will always be there. It was my own fault, and I couldn't help, but leave. But there were so many times I wished I had stayed, and maybe I should have stayed."

Tear streaks were making its way upon the girl's cheeks, her eye lids had fluttered closed, but in that few seconds she had closed her eyes, she had finally felt free, ridding all her feelings and emotions out, yet not knowing how it will affect her brother.

Jared sat, dumbfounded by the new found information and couldn't help, but pull her in for a hug. The gesture was awkward with the position they were in, but the two couldn't care less, the feeling of reconnection returning when it never should have appeared in the first place.

"I-" She hiccuped, tears coming to a slow stop. "I really missed you."

Jared's own eyes glazed over with tears, though they never fell. "I missed you too sis."

* * *

"Um, wait a minute… ANI!" The two siblings jolted up right, both their hearts racing, but one's mind was also racing at the thought of her old nickname.

"Hey, Paul," Jared replied, smiling guiltily. "What are you doing here?"

"We have, work, um, yeah, work."

Ana sat up stiffly, staring at the boy turned man in front of her, her childhood best friend, familiarity racing through her mind, yet she couldn't see the younger boy she remembered in front of her.

"You really changed, you know." The two boys broke their staring to glance at the source of the small voice.

The corners of Paul's mouth turned up at the thought of the young girl remembering him. "So did you."

A small smiled found its way across her face as she blushed, and looked away.

"How are you?"

Jared sat between the two, smiling at their reconciliation. "Better than before, I, um, I really missed you."

The youngest Cameron couldn't help but grin wider at the boy's shyness and uncertainty. "I missed you too. More than you'll ever know."

The three sat there in silence, not needing to say anything to fill the silence. "Why did you leave?"

"Why can you remember me, but Jared can't?"

The question surprised not only Paul, but also Jared himself. "Um, it's a long story."

The girl looked down, "Oh."

"It's- It's like, um, really, I don't know how to put it. It was I guess the switch." Paul shrugged.

"Why a switch?"

"Because it was what caused your parents to finally wake up and understand what they were doing to Jared, to the two of you. But I guess it was already too late."

"But why can't I remember?" Jared pressed, wanting to know what the other wolf knew.

"You were in an accident, a big one, and it was bad, really bad. Ani was so far in the back of your mind that when the accident happened, you kind of I guess forget everything that you didn't want to remember."

There was a tense pause, neither party knowing how to respond.

"What now?" Jared and Paul shrugged, all previous plans forgotten.

They sat on the bed, silence filling the room, but also peace at the closure needed when they heard the front door from downstairs open.

"It's now or never," Were the last words the girl had before sliding off the bed and moved to the door, hand on the handle.

"Coming?"

* * *

A/N: I guess fourth time's the charm to a good story. So I have some good news and bad news. Good news, I updated and am getting better at writing in 3rd Person P.O.V., bad news, I don't know if I can write in First Person for this story. I had started with Jared's P.O.V. but I couldn't continue and had to start all over in 3rd Per. P.O.V.

But holy crap, 3 Favorites, 17 Follows, 3 Reviews, 328 views, and 1 PM about this story. You guys are amazing. Thank you to **Lani Call** , 1 **Guest** , and **goldie bella** for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me! Also, Happy Mother's Day to anybody it applies to, moms are literally the best! :)

Review! Till Next Time! :)

 _Uploaded: 05.08.16_

 _Word Count (w/out A/N): 1,253_

 _Edited: 05.08.16_


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own, and the plot line.

Chapter III

Third Person P.O.V.

The two siblings sat against the tree, each holding a cup of lemonade, staring at the view in front of them dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" Jared shook his head in disbelief, agreeing with his sister before replying.

"If you don't know, then what makes you think I know?" Ana shrugged in response.

"I just assumed, considering the fact that you live with them." The boy in response only shook his head, grumbling some words under his breath before giving his sister a look of betrayal.

"Last I checked, they never told me you existed until you appeared, what makes you think I'd understand all their notions." The shape-shifter huffed out in annoyance which lead to the girl standing up and brushing off the dirt from her behind.

"I only stated a simple fact, you don't have to get all pissy and defensive," Ana shot back before spinning on her heel, heading to the thick blanket of trees.

"Wait, Ana, where are you going?" She turned back and glared at her brother, answering over her shoulder.

"I'm taking a walk, I'll be back before dark." She grumbled and continued forward, dismissing her brother's words of the woods being dangerous no matter what time of the day.

* * *

Ana stood, staring at the view La Push had over the cliffs, enjoying such sights as she never really ventured out in Boston and now stood, regretting her previous decision.

"Was it a good idea coming back?" She questioned herself out loud for the world to hear, jumping in fright when she heard a voice reply.

"Yeah, I missed my best friend," She turned around, hand over her pulsing heart, only to be met with the sight of her long time best friend.

"Seth?" Ana covered her mouth, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, unsure if it was actually her childhood best friend. The boy who was there when she cried her heart out, and told her he would always support her when she needed him, and here he was.

"Hey Nika, I heard from Paul that you were back and had to see my best friend to see if it was true." He smiled and opened up his arms for a hug, to which Ana ran straight into.

"I missed you," The elder of the two whispered, keeping a tight hold on the shape-shifter. "I missed my best friend so, so much. I shouldn't have left."

"No, no, no, Nika. You did it for yourself, and look where it got you. You graduated high school at 15 and you're starting college all the way in California," Seth brushed any tears that had fallen from his best friend's eyes and hugged her even harder if it were possible.

The two stood in the embrace, staring off into the view past the cliffs and far out of La Push, both too content to move.

Ana giggled when she realized what a sight the two were, two teens hugging at the edge of the cliff, and yet all it reminded her was the same situation last year where she told Seth she had to leave. And now where she's here to stay and not runaway.

"I ran into Jared earlier," Ana raised her eyebrow in curiousity. "Told me to take you to Sam's for dinner. So you hungry yet?"

The girl in response nodded, but pulled on Seth's sleeve, making the boy turn in question.

"Who's Sam?"

Seth just shrugged, "Just a close friend. His fiancée makes really good muffins though."

Ana rolled her eyes, "I don't think she'll serve muffins for dinner, Seth."

The boy pouted in response and tugged her towards Sam's place, the two catching up on all the years they missed.

* * *

"So, you knock." The boy looked at his friend in amusement and instead twisted the handle, and pushed the door open.

"Ladies first," Seth held the door out, waiting for Ana to step through before closing the door behind him. The two looked around before realizing there was no one inside the house, and led Ana out the backyard.

"Wow, I love the scenery out here."

Ana jumped when someone squeaked out loud and turned around to find the cause of the sound, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. "Aww, is this her? She's adorable!"

Ana pulled away, far enough to see Jared, who met her eye and nodded, smiling at her. "Em, let her go. I'm pretty sure she is happy to meet you too, but you're hurting my poor sister."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Can you breath? Are you bruised? Do I need to hurt somebody?" Everybody around the two girls scoffed in disbelief and amusement.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. My name's Ana, it's nice to meet you." Emily grinned and wrapped her in another hug, introducing herself correctly before dragging the former with her to the kitchen.

The rest of the pack stood by, watching in amusement and in others, in pure adoration. Jared smiled at the sight of the two before sighing.

Paul looked over at him and bumped knees with Jared, silently asking him if he was alright.

"I'm worried, I know we have a lot of time before the Volturi come with war." Sam turned, hearing their conversation and reassured him.

"She'll be fine, we know how much she means to you, and Paul and Seth." Jared nodded, thanking Sam and watched as laughter and conversations continued happily, and stared longingly towards the direction his sister and Emily went.

Kim placed a comforting hand on her imprint's shoulder, taking in account of the pack having a good time before realizing that someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Jacob?" At this realization, everybody looked around, only to find that the boy was no where here.

"Are you kidding me? The one time he says he's gonna be here and isn't. He's probably with Bella again."

Most of the pack rolled their eyes, not even surprised that the wolf didn't show up. "Just leave it alone, he'll realize that some shit is way more important than she'll ever be, anyways."

They all nodded, and Seth stood up to go find his best friend, when they all heard the rumble of a truck they all know too well. "Fuck it's Bella, and Jake probably."

The pack all held their breaths, listening to the new pair whom were walking up the path the Emily's house, hearing Emily open the door and greeted them.

Jared stood up, worried about his sister and began walking back to the door, rushing to the kitchen when he heard something fall and break, with Sam on his heels.

Ana stood stiffly watching the boy out the corner of her eye when the girl whom he had come in with, tripped and dropped the plate she was holding. "Oww, Jacob, can you help me?"

Ana rolled her eyes at the clumsy girl and focused on the boy she came in with who wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Who are you?" Before anybody could say anything in response, Bella cried out to Jacob again who finally turned to look at her, and yet, still did nothing.

Bella huffed and turned to Emily, demanding her to doctor her wound as she began to rant off about Jacob who couldn't do anything to help.

Ana stepped back when Jacob took a step forward, trying to approach her and watched as she leaned into Jared for support. A burst of jealousy ran through him as he watched a pack member of his keep him away from his imprint and looked up in surprise when it hit him. He imprinted.

Jacob looked up at the small teen who just looked genuinely confused as Sam pushed Jared and his imprint outside, murmuring about talking to Jacob first.

* * *

A/N: Hai guys, sorry it's been so long. The last time I updated was right before finals week which was crazy hectic for me, and I also had volleyball tryouts so I had no time to write. When school finally ended for me, I had an advanced summer class from 8 am to 1 pm and then practice all the way to 6 pm so I was pretty busy until the last week or two of summer vacation, but by that time, I had no inspiration. Then school started and it was a constant repeat of wake up, school, practice, homework, eat, sleep, repeat and my classes are also harder this year, so I apologize if you thought I abandoned this story. But I am back and my season will end in two weeks, so let's hope I finally have more time to dedicate to this story and to you guys.

Thank you to all of you that are still with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually had about 2/3's of it written like around the time I last updated, but I completely forgot until today. But I hope my writing is still up to par and thank you to you all that are still willing to read. Thank you to **wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams** for your lovely review!

Review! Till Next Time! :)

 _Uploaded: 10.15.16_

 _Word Count (w/out A/N): 1,308_

 _Edited: 10.15.16 / 11.23.16_


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination.

Chapter IV

Third Person P.O.V.

"Sam, who is she and why the hell is she with Jared? He already has an imprint." Sam stood patiently, arms crossed as he waited for Jacob to calm down.

"She's Jared's sister," Sam watched as different expressions crossed the wolf's face.

"What the hell! I never knew he had a sister." Sam shook his head at the boy, unsure if he should be telling the younger teen this.

"Nobody knew until today, so play it nice today will you. And why did you bring Bella with you? You do know this is a pack gathering right?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "If this is a pack gathering, then why is she here? She wasn't even considered pack yet."

Sam sighed, a headache growing because of Jacob's yelling, "She was already pack to three wolves, and Jared couldn't lose her again. Jacob, just please talk to Ana or Jared about this, I have to tend to other things."

Jacob stood tensely as he watched his Alpha walk back inside the house, and groaned, not knowing what to do. He sat down, body slouching out against the tree that was standing a little ways past the house grumbling under his breath.

"Hey," Jacob looked up, surprise at his imprint's boldness as she appeared just a little after Sam had left.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." She sat down beside him, crossing her legs and leaned back into the tree.

"My name's Annika Cameron, pronounced with one 'n' but spelled with two." Jacob grinned.

"So, On-nick-ah." The girl nodded her head, smiling at the boy who intrigued her when he first walked into the house, girl on his arm.

"But you can call me anything else, the guys all have nicknames for me, like Ani and Nika, but I mainly go by Ana."

Jacob looked dumbfounded for a good second or two before asking. "How do you spell the first two?"

Ana giggled and shook her head fondly, "Paul pronounces Ani 'On-knee' but other people say 'Annie', spelled 'A-N-I' and Nika is pronounced 'Knee-Ca' and it's the last part of my name, 'N-I-K-A'."

"Wow, that is very different."

Ana shrugged, "I didn't come up with them, but use which ever you prefer."

"Then you can call me Jake, if you want."

The two sat in silence for a while, looking around at the afternoon sky.

"So, why'd you come out here? You don't even know me."

Ana turned to face the boy before answering, "Because you looked conflicted and no one else came after you when Sam came back in. Besides, you look like you needed a friend."

Jacob hummed in response, "Okay, friend, how's your day been going?"

Ana rolled her eyes, and shoved Jacob lightly, "It's been average I guess. I ran into two of my childhood friends and I re-met my brother today. All in all, it's been crazy, weird to be honest. How about you?"

Jacob looked like he wanted to ask into what his imprint had said, but detoured, "Meh, my best friend wouldn't leave me alone when I had to leave so I brought her here, probably not the best idea."

Ana laughed shaking her head in agreement, "Trust me, you don't want to go back in there. Your best friend seemed fine at first, but I think the guys are having trouble now."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem."

His imprint turned, staring at him narrowly, "You brought her here."

"Shush, not by will."

"But still-"

"Shush, not important right now." She leaned back, giving him another look before giving in.

Jacob watched all her movements, making a sound of victory when she gave in. "So, how's life then?"

"It's okay I guess, I have the summer off before I start college." Jacob choked on air and spun to face the girl.

"I thought you were 15!" She nodded. "And you're going to college this fall?" Another nod. "Jeez, oh smart one, where can I find some food to eat?"

Ana rolled her eyes this time, "Inside, let's go fix your technicality error."

"Hush you, too many big words."

The two stood up, Jacob helping Ana up and when they met gazes, they burst out laughing.

"Lies, Jake," Ana paused for breath in between her laughter. "All lies."

Jacob only grinned in response and looped an arm in Ana's and led them back to Sam's house chatting throughout the short walk.

"Oh thank god Jake, please get her out of here." Bella looked up squawking and screeched out.

"ME! DO YOU SEE ME RIGHT NOW, I'M HURT, AND NO THANKS TO YOU."

Ana turned, giving Jacob a look, shaking her head, "Sorry, can I get through? I like food and you're all standing in my way."

Bella turned her glare on Ana, "Who the hell are you? I'll have you know I have more authority than you do here, my dad's best friends with Billy."

Ana held her hands up mockingly in defense, "Jeez, sorry. I just wanted some food. No need to be an asshole."

This set Bella off and she lunged at the girl. Ana turned and shielded the front of her body, eyes closed, waiting for the impact and when it didn't come, she opened her eyes in confusion.

Jared and Seth had jumped as soon as they had seen Bella make a move to hurt the girl they loved and both a harsh grip on her, keeping her from reaching Ana.

"Okay," Sam silenced the entire room, mood turning completely hostile at the unwanted girl. "Bella, I don't think it's a good time to be here, can you leave so we can sort it out."

Bella was pissed, "Leave! Leave, who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Jacob sighed, not knowing how to react. He remembered the girl standing here whom used to be his best friend, and now all he can is a girl who doesn't know when to quit ahead. What did happen to his childhood friend.

"Bells, come on, I'll drive you home."

Bella glared at her former best friend, "Really Jake, you're siding with them too. What happened to our friendship, I thought we had something."

Ana watched the whole scene unfold like a play, feeling a strange spark of uncertainty at the boy she had just met today.

"Fine, but I'll be back for you," The girl spun on her heels after trying to take a hit at the girl Jacob seemed to be infatuated with and left, shoving Jacob away when he tried to follow her. "I can leave on my own, bye Jacob."

The pack stood, watching her red truck from the open window, relaxing once she was out of sight. "Jacob," The boy in response hummed. "Never again, and just why are you friends with her?"

Embry and Quil snickered, "Cuz he's in love with that bitch."

The rest of the pack laughed as Jacob blushed and denied everything they said. Ana didn't laugh with the rest of them, feeling a pain of jealousy hearing that the boy she seemed interested in was in love with someone else.

It was stupid, she thought to herself, falling in love with someone she had only met today and had a fun conversation with. Ana shook her head from those thoughts, Jared noticing and looking in concern at her.

"You okay?" Ana nodded, shying away when the attention was suddenly focused on her.

"Yeah," She answered Jared. "Just a little tired, can we eat yet? I'm starving."

Her brother took a long glance at her, but nodded, pulling her along outside to the grill that was still running, and Ana made a mistake as she turned to look behind her back.

Because there, staring back at her was her imprint who looked crushed and the rest of the pack looking at Jacob in pity.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, whoops. But how are all of you, it's thanksgiving tomorrow! Food! But, I'm thankful for all my readers because you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for being with me throughout all of this.

And thank you to No Name 1 (Guest) for your review, it wasn't much but it meant a lot to me. And it keeps blowing my mind the number of follows and favorites I have..

I'll try to keep up with my updates, but I'm re-working through Forever Alone, and a couple other stories, so I'm pretty busy. Feel free to check my profile for all the links to my social media. I hope you guys all have amazing day!

Review! Till Next Time! :)

 _Updated: 11.23.16_

 _Word Count (w/out A/N): 1,309_

 _Edited: 11.23.16_


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Third Person P.O.V.

Ana stood, leaning against a beautiful oak tree, staring off into the distance off the cliff she discovered while exploring earlier, smiling as the wind blew by, fluffling up her hair. Her eyes snapped open as she jolted from surprise as she turned to face the person who shook her from her trance.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ana waved off the apology, stepping away from the tree into Seth's embrace. "Are you okay? You looked conflicted earlier before you snuck away."

Ana shrugged before sighing, "Yeah, I don't know really. Honestly, I'm still not sure why I came back here. Don't really know if I regret it either though."

Seth pulled away from her side to take in her expression, blank and emotionless. She turned her head, meeting Seth's gaze head on before continuing, "It doesn't feel like home anymore, and it hurts because this used to be my home, my childhood."

She broke off in a choked sob as Seth pulled her in for another hug, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as well. This girl was and still is his best friend, he helped her through hard times and she helped him, but hearing that his best friend couldn't bear to look at this place as her home hurt. It hurt because she was his home and he needed her still, but to know she wouldn't need him any longer killed him.

"I'm sorry," Seth choked out brokenly.

.

The door bell rang and Ana stood up to answer it as it was still too early for Jared to be up, shoving her laptop to the side. Upon reaching the door, she paused, unsure if it was in her right to the door as she no longer lived here, but decided that it was better than leaving the door unattended.

"Um, hey Ana. Is Jared in, he's late for his shift." I raised an eyebrow confused, Jared had a job, since when? Before she shrugged it off knowing it's been years since they last connected and knew that things changed.

"No, he's still sleeping, you can wake him up if you want. You want some breakfast too? I just started cooking the pancakes." Embry's eyes lit up in excitement and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take some breakfast, be right back." Ana watched as the older boy giddly made his way up the stairs in amusement as his enthusiasm for pancakes. Did nobody feed that boy?

She shrugged and finished the pancakes when she heard a thump before a harsh fall came directly right after. Well, there goes Jared, Ana thought.

"PANCAKES!" Embry stumbled down the stairs in a rush to pile his plate full of hot breakfast as Jared followed behind, tripping over every other step in his drowsy state.

"I smell food," Ana sighed and rolled her eyes before stacking their plates before asking them what kind of job they have.

"We just like patrol the border around since there's been more animal attacks and everyone is worried."

"You guys aren't in any danger right?" They both shrugged in response to the girl.

"All jobs comes with risks," She nodded, understanding, but not asking anymore because they seemed to be telling the truth.

They both placed their plates in the sink when they were done and thanked me before strolling out the door, Jared still sluggish, but followed Embry anyways.

Ana fell back into a chair, staring at nothing in particular when she decided she wanted to go out for once and made the choice to visit Paul since she and Seth had already bonded and were completely fine.

Paul on the other hand, they still had some resolved issues they never got around to fixing. Ana sighed, but realized it was either they fix it now, or go around each other on egg shells until she left again, and she couldn't lose someone important again.

.

"I still hate you, you knew I hated cookie dough." Paul glared at Ana, who just grinned maliciously.

"Whoops, but I like cookie dough," She fluttered her eye lashes innocently at Paul, whom couldn't do anything but crumble under her doe-like eyes.

He groaned and bumped shoulders with her before pulling the tub out from under her as he dug in his spoon as she shuffled a little closer to Paul. "What movie are we even watching?"

"How should I know, this is your movie collection." He rolled his eyes at her and mumbled something about it being his sisters' collection. "It's okay, I like this movie. We can marathon the rest of the Disney Movies after this!"

"Oh god no! I'm done, I'm leaving. And I'm taking this tub with me." Paul rolled away and fell off to the side before making a move to get up and walk out the door.

"Hey! Tangled is an amazing movie and you must be blind if you can't see that. And also that's my tub of ice cream! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE COOKIE DOUGH!"

.

"Are bonfires fun?" Paul nodded without missing a step and dragged the girl with him. "I'm sleepy, can't we just go home. I wanna nap."

"That's your fault, nobody told you to actually marathon as many Disney movies as possible before the bonfire." Paul retorted back, grumbling at the fact that the girl was dead weight and he could easily carry her the rest of the way, but knew it was even more trouble than dragging her there.

"Can we finish our marathon after if I go willingly?" Paul sighed, knowing there was no point in his best friend bargaining when he was going to give in to her antics in the end. She grinned and pulled ahead, still holding on and was now dragging her friend instead of the other way around.

.

"So how did we go from bonding to sleepover?" Paul shrugged and pulled the tub of ice cream from Ana again.

She glared at him while she waited for his response, "It's not my fault, you chose Disney, everybody likes Disney." Ana sighed but fell back into his side, her legs thrown over Seth's lap.

"Where's Jake by the way?" She looked towards the rest of the guys and they all shrugged in response. "Hmm, it would've been fun if he was here. He understands my sarcasm, unlike some people I know."

The guys all groaned and muttered out responses in defense to themselves, but the girl wasn't having it, turning the volume on the television louder. "I love you too."

Seth sighed and patted her ankle while the others mumbled out responses. "This is fun, we should do this more often guys. Puppy piles!"

"No!" The boys shouted in unison, snickering at the second meaning that Ana still didn't know yet.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Jared shrugged, eyes not moving from the screen before replying to Seth.

"Soon, I guess. I mean hopefully it will motivate her to come back and visit." Seth nodded in understanding before settling back in his spot, eyes refocusing on the TV.

In the end, when Jacob finally made his appearance late into the night, near sunrise, he paused in the doorway when he saw his imprint snuggled between Paul and Seth. Anger and jealousy clouding his sight when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around to make eye contact with Sam.

"Take a lap and cool down, it's almost your patrol anyways. And this was your own fault for avoiding the bonfire." Jacob growled at Sam's hostile words and nearly slammed the door on his way out before remembering his imprint was still asleep, heart hurting at the sight of his imprint sandwiched between his two packmates.

* * *

A/N: I've never hated myself so much until now. I've literally had this piece of shit typed and edited and uploaded to the Doc Manager but completely forgot and it's 11 days to expiration, that's almost three goddamn months this chapter has been hiding from me. I'm so mad, I could have updated so much sooner, but what can I do I guess. So this story is officially off hiatus if any of you care about this story anymore, but thought ya'll should know. I've been on summer vaca for about 3 weeks now and finally felt the motivation to write after being MIA for months, I sincerely apologize for that, but I lost motivation to write, but I felt like you guys deserved an update for all the follows/favorites/views/reviews.

Thanks to **maddy2u200** , **No Name 1 (Guest)** , **Guest** , and **FlameDangeres** for your reviews, I remember seeing them in my email a while back but that was when I felt no spark for writing so I kind of passed it off, hehe, sorry, but thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you even remembered this existed. But I love you all!

Review! Till Next Time!

 _Updated: 06.30.17_

 _Word Count (w/out A/N): 1,299_

 _Edited: 04.11.17_


End file.
